Zero (LOTSG)
Zero is the newest ruler of the Galactic Trade Organization, and is the one who killed most of the Z-Warriors in Age 820 Background Zero was born into the Galactic Trade Organization at Age 780, and became its ruler in 789 at only 9 years old. Zero ruled the Organization with an iron fist, ruthlessly killing anyone in the way of his goals or the stability of his reign, no matter their race, gender or age. His forces were beaten back only once, in Age 800 when he was 20 years old. Zero had sent a battalion to Earth, and later his strongest subordinates; who driven back by a Super Saiyan from Earth. Zero gaining great interest in the planet, and prepared for an invasion of it. Present Day Finally, after twenty years of of preperation, Zero and his army was ready to assault Earth. Zero had kept an eye on the only planet that defied his rule, making sure to keep up to date on their power, and adjust his armies training regimen accordingly. His army invaded Earth with his weakest warriors attacking first, and then ascending in strength. Eventually it was down to his Elite Warriors, who were fighting the Z-Warriors in three on one fights. Zero dispatched three of his elite warriors to Kaestos' location before waiting for his chance to strike the other Z-Warriors Despite his army gaining a great deal of strength they were defeated. Zero only appearing after the Super Saiyan 2s were weakened, and killed one of them with a sneak attack after their fights against his Elites. Zero used the full power his true form provided him in order to defeat the Saiyans one by one, commenting that sacrificing his army to tire them out was the correct decision. He proceeded to torture, mutilate, and kill the Saiyans until he felt a power approaching. Kaestos had felt his friends Ki disappearing and rushed towards East City. Zero and one other Saiyan were the only ones alive, and Zero pinning severed corpses around where he was in the city. Zero then hid, waiting for the Saiyan to discover the bodies and wanting to see the horror and despair on his face. Mathazar was the only one left alive aside from Kaestos, and told him to run; Zero appeared at that moment and blasted Mathazar before taunting Kaestos with how easy it was to kill his friends. This would prove to be his undoing however, as Kaestos finally managed to ascend and actually entered Super Saiyan 3, far surpassing the Tyrant. Zero utilized his Super Evolution in an attempt to survive, but found himself horribly outmatched, and was eventually killed by Kaestos after having his body and spirit broken, bringing vengeance to the Saiyans friends and all those he had hurt. Power As a child Zero held a great deal of power, able to assume control of the Galactic Trade Organization from its previous rulers when he was 9 years old. Zero's power after his preperations for the Invasion of Earth was enough that he could match and defeat 5 tired Super Saiyan 2s, however he admitted that they were at less than half their strength at the time each. After his training and tranfomation into his Super Evolution Zero's power is equal to Kaestos' Super Saiyan 2, but due to his opponent skipping that form directly into Super Saiyan 3 he was outmatched and killed by his enemy. Transformations *'Final Form - '''Zero attained mastery of the full power his true form holds at a young age, never having to seal it to remain in control. After training and preparing for his Invasion of Earth this form is slightly more powerful than Mathazar's Super Saiyan 2 state, and when he fought the exhausted Z-Warriors he managed to kill them, but admitted that if even one of them had been at full power he would've lost. *'Super Evolution -''' In his fight against Kaestos he entered this state, which he used in his attempt to deal with the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Zero is equal to Kaestos' Super Saiyan 2 power in this form. Techniques 'Super Death Wave -' Zero can use this technique to release a wave of energy, which in his Super Evolution is able to briefly clash against Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos' Shining Blast. '''Super Death Bomb - '''Zero used this technique in an attempt to defeat Kaestos, but was killed before he could use it. Based on its appearance and Zero's comments it could presumably destroy Earth in one shot. Trivia *Zero's name is a reference to the term "Absolute Zero", which is the state at which atoms cease movement entirely, and the temperature of something cannot get any lower. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Frieza's Race Category:Aliens Category:Evil Category:Villains